erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwydion Morgan
Ser Gwydion Floyd Morgan is an Ariilythian Crwyrdo Knight. He is a very skilled melee fighter and uses a femtosword alongside a modern Ariilythian shield, both styled to suit his knighthood. While Gwydion is honourable, he also recognises the difference between honour and stupidity. He was once the stereotypical kind of knight, the kind that ran blindly into the fray not caring whom he faced. After mistakes made he was shifted into the man he is now, honourable but tactical. He has no problem with sneaking to gain the better hand of an enemy, although he himself is more of a melee fighter than a sneak, so he usually leaves the shadows to another while he distracts the enemy, acting as the tank. He considers acts such as the Reddening of Goldwing to be a cowardly move. One of the very few reasons he has to criticise Emperor Aodhain Fhion. However he is still very loyal to the Emperor and hopes to serve him as a Knight of Goldwing. He pins most of the blame for the Reddening on Olrynion Kyron, who oversaw the event. Gwydion considers Olrynion nothing but a dishonest thief. Ser Gwydion used to serve Taedhleoir I Mbun Caibidliochta and his daughter Meaghan in Belryn. He found out only later of Taedhleoir's dealings in gambling and drugs and was too late to prevent the consequences, Taedhleoir was murdered in the streets and his daughter disappeared. Gwydion slaughtered the men responsible before then tracking Meaghan, eventually leading him to the Nightroamers of Belryn. He infiltrated their ranks in an attempt to find her, only to realise that the girl was now one of them, and not only that, she was acting as the personal servant and apprentice of the faction's leader, the Night's Mistress. In private, Ser Gwydion attempted to convince Meaghan to leave with him, unfortunately she had quickly developed a liking and a sense of belonging among her new associates and refused. Gwydion was found out, he escaped with his life but not after a nearly fatal encounter with the Mistress herself. He accepted that Meaghan made her choice and moved on, however his guilty conscience pesters him to return and save her from what she's becoming and perhaps bring down the Nightroamers while he's at it. Gwydion now wanders around seeking those who need his services within Combine space and is currently under the service of Mordin Salders of the Dalatrass. He has a persuasive tongue, as proven when he convinced Chad Infinitie to step out from hiding and help his people rebuild from the casualties of the Dark Days. Gwydion is an experienced fighter, having been there on the battlefield from Aodhain's Rebellion to the Xiuhtecuhtli Crisis. His most prominent form of combat is with the sword and shield, however he also has an attachment in the gauntlet of his exoskeleton that allows him to fire a laser towards his foe, and he also carries wields a few grenades. He makes good use of both of these. Unlike most knights, Gwydion is quite capable of telling lies but only in two instances, either if it's a very small lie or if he has prepared for it, if he's required to lie big time on the spot he will choke. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Ariilyth Category:Ariilythians Category:Humans Category:Reachmen